The new visord
by Lord Nighthammer
Summary: Hanataro is attacked by the 11th division, what they didn't expect was that he would do something.
1. Transformation

Pain. That was all he could feel as his vision went black.

20 minutes ago.

Hanataro was sweeping the streets of Seireitei when a group of twenty 11th division members came out of an alleyway, drunk as usual. One spotted him and walked up to him. The others soon surrounded him in a giant circle. "Hello." Hanataro said his voice shaking as he was starting to get very afraid.

"Heh. Look at this weakling." One said.

"Looks like he could use a lesson." A second one said.

They all then drew their swords, Hanataro started to panic, he tried to run, but they had him surrounded. One hit him with his scabbard, then the others quickly followed suit. This continued for about fifteen minutes until they heard someone start yelling at them.

Ichigo was just walking down the street with Rukia, Renji. They were all together, because Ichigo came to visit Rukia who happened to be with Renji. They were walking around to nowhere in particular when they started to hear screaming and yelling, they went over to check it out only to find Hanataro getting beaten to a very bloody pulp.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you doing to that 4th division member?" Renji yelled at the giant group of Shinigami.

"We were just teaching him who's boss." One 11th member yelled back.

Then they all felt a terrible Reiatsu coming from inside the circle of 11th division members. They looked around and saw that it was coming from Hanataro's unconscious body.

_Hanataro's inner world_

Hanataro looked around only to find himself in a desert. "Hello?" he called out. "Hello Hanataro." Said a voice from behind him. Hanataro turned around to see a tall man with medium length black hair, weird white fragments hanging off the left side of his head and a small hollow's mask hanging off the right side of his hair, a white Shihakusho, and a medic's pack.

"W-w-who are you?" Hanataro asked the man.

"I'm hurt Hanataro, I'd think that you'd at least know what I looked like. You should show your Zanpakutou a little more respect." The man said. "After how long I've been suppressed, one would think you'd be happy to see me."

"I-it's not that, it's just that I don't remember you." Hanataro said. "Some of my memories are disappearing. Large gaps of space I didn't know I'd lost."

"So they have kept it a secret from you. There is a seal on your memories that is what's blocking your memories." The man said. "Those "royal" fools were cowards Hanataro."

"Why? What would they fear? For what reason?"

"Why. Because of just how powerful we were rumored to be united. 'Fear the Shinigami with the hollow Zanpakutou.' They jeered."

"H-h-hollow Zanpakutou?"

"Yes. Long ago you acquired a hollow for a Zanpakutou. Those royals thought that I was a threat to them so they sealed away my power. If I offer you my power will you use it to the best of your ability and crush those who oppose you?"

"Yes I will, I will use this power to defeat my enemies and protect my friends."

"That's what I want to hear Hanataro!"

_Reality_

There was an explosion of smoke and Reiatsu as all the 11th division members went flying from the sheer force of Reiatsu that Hanataro was giving off. When the smoke cleared, there stood Hanataro, except that instead of his little sword he now had a wicked looking scythe that had a little axe at the other side of the scythe's main blade, it was blood red and had a chain at the other end of it, instead of his standard Shihakusho it was now white, and on his face there was four hollows teeth under his left eye, which was now black with yellow irises, and his other eye had a hollow's eye (kind of like Nnoitra Gilga's eye) and had no pupil in it, and finally he had a curved horn sticking out just above his right ear.

Ichigo was the first to recover from the shock and hesitantly asked "hey Hanataro is that you?"

With no reply and just a blank stare the 11th division members quickly got up and surrounded Hanataro. Rukia and Renji started trying to order them to stand down. However the 11th never listen when it's for their own good.

"It's an arrancar, kill him!" One yelled out.

He then tried to hit Hanataro with a downward swing with his sword, only to have it blocked by Hanataro's scythe and then have it broken with another quick swing of Hanataro's scythe and then he was quickly decapitated by the scythe. Everyone was in a state of shock. Who knew that sweet, innocent Hanataro could and would kill someone?

"Get him!" The 11th division members yelled. Five of them rushed Hanataro from all sides. Hanataro then grabbed his chain and started swinging the scythe around until it caught one member in the chest and he started being swung with the scythe and was being used as a human flail. Hanataro then quickly took out the other four charging at him with his new flail. The remaining fourteen charged at him. He then took out three more of them, he would have knocked out more had the Shinigami on his scythe flown off due to the huge hole now in his chest. He then grabbed his scythes handle and then blocked two downward swings and kicked them back and then cut them both in half with ax on his scythe. Then two swords came at him from both his front and back, he then jumped up, dodging the swords. He then decapitated the one in front of him and then dodged another attempt to cut him by the other guy and then cut off both his arms starting with his right arm then his left. One tried to decapitate him, but had his legs cut off then his arms and then finally his head. Six of them tried to run, but Hanataro didn't like that idea.

"Hado #58 Tenran" Hanataro said as his scythe started to spin rapidly and all six 11th division members were sucked into a tornado. After five seconds all six of them were knocked out. The remaining conscious seven 11th division that were knocked back by the human flail would've run if they weren't in the 11th and besides they saw that Hanataro had no intention of letting them not finish what they started. Three charged in, but what they didn't see was that Hanataro was charging a cero behind his back in his free hand. When they got within thirty feet of him he brought it out and fired it, turning them to dust. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji couldn't believe it; Hanataro just kept wiping them out now there was only four more left.

Hanataro saw the one that started this whole mess and he suddenly started to smile sinisterly and started walking toward him and the other three started to run at him, but were quickly killed with three swings of Hanataro's scythe. Hanataro then suddenly used shunpo to appear in front of the last man, the man who started it all. He then wrapped the chain on his scythe around the man's neck before he could react and then shunpoed up onto the top of a building and roundhouse kicked the man off, with the chain still wrapped around his neck and Hanataro started to hang him.

Before he could think up a way to finish him off Hanataro was knocked back by Renji, effectively releasing the man. Rukia caught the man who was falling and knocked him out so he wouldn't go anywhere. Renji started trying to attack Hanataro, who was fighting him pretty evenly.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled releasing his Shikia. He then swung down, But Hanataro parried it and tried to decapitate Renji, but Renji ducked and kicked Hanataro off the building. He fell and was then decked in the face by Ichigo so hard that the hollow teeth under his left eye broke and he was knocked out.

"So what should we do about this?" Ichigo asked.

"What's going on here?!" Yelled Captain Sui-Feng as ten captains and their lieutenants came out of nowhere and surrounded them and looked at the destruction that Hanataro caused.

"Jesus, what happened here?!" Asked Izuru.

"seat of the fourth squad Hanataro totally demolished them." Renji said.

"Hanataro did this?" Asked Hanataro's lieutenant, Isane.

"Isane, take care of these dead and wounded. Me, Shunsui, and Ukitake will take him somewhere where he can't run amok." Said Captain Unohana.

"RRRAAAAHHHH!" Yelled out Hanataro as he got up and started to run toward the last remaining 11th division member. Renji and Izuru jumped in front of him to try to stop him, but were blown back when Hanataro unleashed a bala that threw them away and into a wall. Matsumoto and Hinamori tried to intercept him.

"Hado #1, Sho!" He yelled as he pointed each of his pointer fingers at them and he blew them away. He then shunpoed on top of the 11th division member and woke him up only to pick him up by the foot and started to throw him against the wall and he was then hit by Captain Hitsugaya and had the 11th division member pried away by Captain Soi-Fong.

"You will be put down if you don't stop right now." Said Captain Hitsugaya all too cool.

"That bastard is always torturing me, let me kill him or you will have the shit kicked out of you Captain!" Said Hanataro. He then charged Hitsugaya and brought down his scythe which was strapped to his back. they started to trade blows and they were pretty evenly matched and then Hanataro cut Captain Hitsugaya's cheek and then backed off.

"Fill up, Hisagomaru!" He yelled as the then pointed his scythe at Hitsugaya. A huge red blast then came out of it and Captain Hitsugaya was enveloped in it before he could do anything.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hanataro laughed out loud, but was cut off as Captain Unohana jabbed a needle into his neck and knocked him out.


	2. accusations and goodbyes

When Hanataro woke up he had the biggest pain in his neck ever, (not figuratively, I mean literally). When he went to rub the back of his neck he found that he couldn't move his arms. He tried to get up to look around, but realized he couldn't move his head either. He finally decided to open his eyes to look around and saw that he was in a very creepy room, since he couldn't move his head he just saw the ceiling and assumed wherever he was it was really creepy; the lighting was low and the ceiling looked really dirty. As he started to panic a bit he remembered what happened to him and realized that he killed nineteen people, but for some reason he didn't feel sorry or sad at that fact, and that's what scared him the most. Then he remembered that he probably just killed the captain of the 10th division and four lieutenants.

"Well, shit." Hanataro said out loud.

"prisoner is now awake head captain Yamamoto." A voice said from somewhere in front of him.

"W-w-who's there?" Hanataro asked.

"Your prison guards." said another voice.

"Where am I?" Hanataro asked.

"You're in the 1st division prison cells." Said the voice of head captain Yamamoto. "Let him up."

Hanataro then felt two people start to undo the restraints on his body and he then sat up and saw something that made him want to die right then and there, Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, Captain Shunsui, and Head Captain Yamamoto were all standing outside of the cell he was in along with about twenty nobles and their bodyguards and two prison guards in his cell.

"What's going on Captain Unohana?" Hanataro asked her.

"Silence monster!" One of the nobles yelled at Hanataro.

"Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of the 4th division,you are are found guilty of the murder of 19 members of the 11th division, assault of the first degree on the Captain of the 10th division, and the lieutenants of the 10th, 5th, 6th, and 3rd division." Said Captain Shunsui.

"What do have to say for your defence Hanataro Yamada?" Said one of the nobles.

"Screw his defence!" Another noble said. "I say we just go straight to the sentencing!"

There was a pretty huge wave of agreement from the nobles. Hanataro tried to defend himself over and over again, but the nobles didn't give him any time to speak as they kept saying what they wanted to do to him such as having him tortured and then executed, giving him to Captain Mayuri so he could experiment on Hanataro; but then one voice spoke up from behind the nobles that yelled out-

"I say we let him have a fair trial!"

Everyone had looks of abject surprise on their faces, even the head captain. All the nobles turned around to see Rukia Kuchiki and her brother Captain Kuchiki.

"What do you mean we should give him a trail?" Said the noble that suggested that they should give Hanataro to Captain Mayuri.

"While Hanataro is my friend, I have seen that he is actually a good person who is taken advantage of all the time by his fellow Shinigami, I think what he did was justified, since according to the report made by Lieutenant Renji Abarai the 11th division were the ones who started the fight by assaulting 7th seat Yamada, so he was defending himself at first, even though it escalated to more than that very quickly." Rukia said.

Hanataro could not be happier. One of the people he looked up to called him a friend and was defending him.

"Surely you do not agree with this Captain Kuchiki." Another noble said trying to extinguish her argument.

"While 7th seat Yamada did assault four lieutenants and a captain, he was not the one who started it all and therefour I agree with my sister, If they hadn't tried to kill 7th seat Yamada this would not have happened." Said Captain Kuchiki.

Now Everyone was surprised, probably the most uptight captain in all of Seireitei was siding with a criminal. Head Captain Yamamoto took this time to speak.

"I have made my decision." He said. "7th seat Yamada, are you sorry for killing those men?"

"No." Hanataro said, this surprised the shinigami present, they thought they he would've at least regretted killing them since he was from the 4th division after all.

"If I let you go free would you become our enemy?" He asked.

"No." Hanataro answered.

"Then in two days time you will be released, but-" He added as some objections started to rise from the crowd of nobles. "I will have Captain Soi-Fong have you under observation to see if you are a threat. And if she judges you to be one I will personally kill you with me sword. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Hanataro said quite scared now since the Head Captain just threatened to kill him if one of the harshest captains of the Seireitei said that he was not a threat, and she could be watching him for god knows how long, and when.

Two days before release

The first person to visit Hanataro before he was released was Rukia.

"T-thank you for standing up for me." Hanataro said.

"Your welcome, and besides you wouldn't have been able to stand up for yourself. Plus it felt good to stand up for you since you did so for me." Rukia replied. "What did it feel like to stand up for yourself?" Rukia asked.

"You mean when my Zanpakuto gave me the option to either kill or be killed? It felt great to do so." He replied.

"Your Zanpakuto gave you those hollow powers?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, they were apparently sealed away by the nobles when they found out that it was a hollow." He said.

"Hollow?" Rukia questioned with astonishment. Little did they know that their conversation was being monitored by the captain who coinsedently had nothing to do at the time and they were astonished at this fact as well, except for Captain Unohana, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Yamamoto.

"Yes, he said that he was a hollow Zanpakuto. He said that he was sealed away by the nobles because they were scared of what power we could have if we were united for a longer period of time." Hanataro replied.

"I never heard of this, did nii-san know of this?" Ruki asked.

"I don't know, only that a bunch of nobles came together and probably some of the captains and sealed away my Zanpakuto along with some of my memories so that I wouldn't remember my own Zanpakuto." Hanataro said.

Rukia was about to ask him some more questions, but then the guard said that her visiting time was up. Rukia said goodbye to Hanataro and left.

Day one before release

Captain Mayuri and lieutenant Nemu came to visit Hanataro to ask him some questions.

"I'll need you to tell me everything that happened in your inner world and what your Zanpakuto said to you." Captain Mayuri said.

"Y-yes sir." Hanataro said. He then relayed everything he remembered to Captain Mayuri. By the time he was done Captain Mayuri was leaning in very close to his cell and it was starting to creep Hanataro out.

"Very interesting, when you're freed would you like to come to my lab and be studied?" Asked Captain Mayuri.

"No thank you sir." Said Hanataro, now very creeped out.

"Shame. Oh, well I'll just have to hope that the Head Captain changes his mind and will let me study you. Is there a release command for your Zanpakuto that allows for you to change into an arrancar? If there is then you will have to tell me so that it can be recorded." Captain Mayuri said.

"Yes there is, it's called 'fulfill: Hollowed Gourd'." Hanataro said.

"Very interesting well we're leaving, come Nemu you worthless creature." Captain Mayuri said. He and Lieutenant Nemu then turned and left.

Two hours later

Ichigo showed up to say goodbye.

"Sorry for punching you out Hanataro." Ichigo said.

"It's okay, I deserved it." Hanataro said.

"No, but seriously you where strong as fuck Hanataro, you could stand up to four lieutenants and a captain." Ichigo said.

"By the way are they okay?" Hanataro asked concerned.

"Yeah they're fine, except maybe Toshiro, he looked a little beat, what did you do?"

"Hisagomaru said that even just giving someone a cut with the scythe I can activate Hisagomaru and fire my attack." Hanataro explained.

"When did he tell you that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yesterday after Rukia left." Hanataro said.

"Oh, well I have to go back to the human world, need to make sure no arrancar come to attack Karakura Town while I'm gone." Ichigo said.

"Goodbye Ichigo-san." Hanataro said.

Day of release

"Hanataro Yamada you can now return to your duties." Said the guard outside of his cell.

When Hanataro stepped out the other guard handed him Hisagomaru and his medic pack.

Hanataro then exited the building and stepped out into the streets of Seireitei.


	3. Orders

Hanataro had managed to get to the 4th division without incident, though he was very scared because as far as he knew Captain Soi-Fong, head assassin of the entire Gotei 13 was watching him right now and if he even so much as twitched the wrong way in her opinion- he was dead.

Captain Soi-Fong's POV

Captain Soi-Fong had been watching Hanataro since he took the first step out of the 1st division prisons. She had a pencil and a huge stack of papers o that he could document everything he did, in her opinion he should've just been killed because this was cutting into her training time, plus it looked like he was going to have a very hard time very soon.

Hanataro's POV

Hanataro walked into the 4th division and he then started to walk to his captain's office and everyone around him started to back off and they went different directions to seemingly get away from Hanataro. Hanataro found this strange, but was expecting this to happen after all news about the killing of nineteen members of the 11th division and the assault of four lieutenants and a captain go around pretty quickly. He decided to ignore them and continued to his captain's office. He could hear them all whispering behind his back as he walked by.

"Hey isn't that 7th seat Yamada?"

"Yeah, I heard that he was the one who killed all of those 11th division members."

"Heh, serves them right."

"Yeah, but he also almost killed four lieutenants and Captain Hitsugaya."

"No way!"

"What were the captains thinking letting him out of prison so soon?!"

"Yeah, he could still be an enemy!"

Hanataro thought that they might be right, but decided to not to comment on anything that they said. When he got to Captain Unohana's office door he knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of Captain Unohana.

"It's 7th seat Hanataro Yamada." Said Hanataro.

"Come in." Captain said. Hanataro opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm here to receive my orders for the day Captain." He said.

"Hanataro I'm sending you on a mission to the human world." Captain Unohana said.

"W-what?" Hanataro said surprised.

"Yes, I thought that it would be wise considering that your fellow Shinigami don't seem to be around you considering your-um new powers. Besides you can get away from all the problems you might be having with your peers." Explained Captain Unohana.

"T-thank you, w-what's the mission?" Asked Hanataro.

"You are to go to the human world in order to watch Ichigo Kurosaki to make sure he is adjusting back to his normal life you are also required to collect data on the arrancar and what they are like if you, Mr. Kurosaki, or anybody else runs into one of them. Also relax as much as you can, you won't be in any danger of your fellow shinigami trying to kill you in your sleep." She said.

Hanataro was disturbed by that last comment, but chose not to comment on it.

"W-when do I leave for this mission and how long will it take?" Hanataro asked.

"You leave tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. as today Captain Hitsugaya's team was attacked by arrancar last night they need to adjust. I think that you would have had breakfast by then. You won't have to do anything for the rest of the day other than get ready for your mission." Captain Unohana said.

"T-thank you, I'll go get ready." Hanataro said as he then bowed and then turned around and opened the door and then shut it and walked off to his home in the rukon district.

Captain Unohana now looked up from her paperwork.

"You can come out now Captain Soi-Fong." Captain Unohana said.

"What are you thinking, I can't take time off of my schedule to look after him in the human world. I'm sure that the head captain will never agree to this." Captain Soi-Fong said.

One short meeting with the head captain later( About 20 minutes later)

"I can't believe that he agreed to this. He honestly thinks that leaving Hanataro unattended in the human world is okay." Captain Soi-Fong said as she and Captain Unohana were walking away from the 1st division.

"He believes that Hanataro will not betray Soul society as over the sixty he has been with the Gotei 13 he has always done what was best for it." Captain Unohana said.

"Yeah but-" Captain Soi-Fong was cut off as a huge explosion came from the 10th division.

At the 10th division

Hanataro had tried to get home but in order to get to his home in the rukon district, but the quickest way was through the 11th division. He decided to take the second shortest route through the 10th division. While he had avoided the main streets and the people who would see him would just avoid him, so it worked out. He was almost out of the 10th division when he was almost trampled by something very big. When he collected himself he saw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki towering over him with Lieutenant Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Hey Kenny, it's Droopy-Chan." Said Yachiru. Captain Zaraki then looked at Hanataro. Hanataro then wished that he had been killed by those 11th division members than face this.

"Hey you're that little punk that killed those men of mine. That was pretty interesting, wanna fight?" Zaraki asked releasing his spiritual pressure and causing a huge explosion.

"N-n-n-no T-t-thank you." Hanataro managed to get out while turning on his heel and running like a maniac to the entrance to the rukon district.

"Hey get back here!" Zaraki yelled while chasing after Hanataro. He kept on chasing Hanataro around while swinging his sword at him trying to prompt him to fight.

"Come on, where's that hollow of your's?" Zaraki asked trying to get a huge fight out of it.

"S-s-sorry, b-b-b-but I c-c-can't f-f-fight y-you." Hanataro said while avoiding Captain Zaraki's sword.

"_I can't change again or I'll get in trouble and I would've broken my word to the Head Captain by fighting Captain Zaraki. I just hope someone stops him from trying to kill me or I'll have to either keep running until I get to the Rukon District or I am forced to fight him in order to save myself."_ Hanataro thought. Luckily Captain Unohana and Captain Soi-Fong showed up and Captain Unohana appeared in front of Hanataro;bringing him to a screeching halt and Captain Soi-Fong dropped kicked Captain Zaraki in the head and into the ground.

"T-thank you Captain!" Hanataro said while bowing in a lot of gratitude. Captain Zaraki was picking himself off of the ground and was then repeatedly punched in the gut by Captain Soi-Fong who was yelling at him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled at him when she finally stopped punching him.

"I was looking for a fight from the man who killed some of my men." He replied.

"Not today you are." Said Captain Unohana.

"Fine." Said Captain Zaraki. Hanataro then breathed a huge sigh of relief at this news. Captain Zaraki then left with Yachiru in tow.

"Hanataro." Said Captain Unohana.

"Y-y-yes?" Hanataro asked.

"Continue to your home and get ready for your mission." Captain Unohana said.

"Yes." Hanataro said. He then bowed and left to go home ready to end this chaotic day.


End file.
